There are presently in use devices sometimes referred to as "power handles" of the kind illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 11 for use in training retrieving dogs. Such devices are hereafter described in detail in the specification but it may be stated generally that they are hand held devices which are manually actuated to fire, project, launch or throw an object to be retrieved known as the "dummy" or "bumper". In such conventional retrieving dog training power handles, the bumper or dummy is launched or "shot" by a 22 blank cartridge contained in a cartridge chamber of the power handle and detonated by a manually actuated spring loaded firing pin striker mechanism.
The problem with these power handle devices is that the master or trainer must hold and manually actuate the device while the dog is watching him instead of looking out into the field where the object to be retrieved would ordinarily originate. According to correct training procedures, the dog should always be looking into the field and not at the trainer when the report of the rifle is heard. Furthermore, the recoil of such hand held power handles poses safety problems for the user.